Dwar Elfbeard
"When a man wants to be a ninja you just gotta let him work it out alone." - Dwar Elfbeard refering to his week of training to be sneaky. History Not much is known about Dwar's birth or homeland. As a child, he was left abandoned on at the home of Vivina and Jacob Elfbeard. The only thing found with child was a note in a language that they could not read. The couple debated with one another about what to do with the newborn. Jacob wanted to give him to the Elven government or an orphanage. However, Vivina took a quick liking to Dwar and decided to keep him. She always wanted to teach someone to adventure like her and this was the perfect chance! Vivina told Jacob that they were keeping the child and that was the end of the discussion. Dwar grew up in a purely elven community. The only who wasn't elven being his father. The parents (or at least Vivina) hadn't the heart to tell Dwar that he was adopted and convinced the boy that he had a rare condition known as the Smalls. Because of it his growth would be stunted. Thus from that day forth, Dwar has never questioned his elven blood. Though due to this he was rife with bullies and other such people. Though none of them dared actually do anything to him. Vivina's wrath was quite the terror. Around the age of 30, Vivina attempted to bring Dwar into the druidic arts. She would often bring him along with her when she communed with nature. Unforunatly, for his mother, the only impression left on the child from these was her cooking of the dangerous beasts that tried to attack them. Yet, Dwar still did take to one his parent's careers. From a young age, Dwar was fascinated with his father's old hunting rifle, Rosewood. It wasn't an uncommon sight for him to spend hours watching his father tinker with the weapon. Even helping him in the later years. Over the next 20 years, Dwar's parents never told him about his origins and he did not question his parents. Despite his mother's efforts he fell in love with Tinkering almost forcing his father into teaching him about technology. While his mother countinued to try and push him to follow her steps, only helped him learn the secrets of her amazing cooking. Finally, when Dwar was 50 years old, he set out to make a name for himself in the world. He had become resolute in becoming the greatest hunter chef the world has ever seen. As parting gifts, his parents gave him the weapon, Rosewood, numerous books of adventuring tips and tricks (written by his mother), and a rather large sum of gold. He used the gold to finance his first resturant in Falador. "Adventure Tip #6 'If you ever think that something is dead. Shoot it once more to check.'" Appearance Dwar is very tall for a dwarf though still short for an elf. He is a very sturdily built dwarf. His fingers are rife with old scars from Tinker and Cooking mishaps. He is bald on the head though has a wonderful beard. If one were to look closely they would notice elvish weaves throughout the beard. He has a large bandolier that he carries around with him whenever he hunts. He is usually smiling. Personality Dwar is a very optimistic and joyful person. He finds fun in many of his activities and likes to assume the best in people. However, due to his relatively isolated upbrining, he isn't quite used to the multicutural hosh posh that is Falador. When he is feeling unsure or worried about something he often recites various quotes from the books his mother wrote. Which he memorized. He takes great joy in cooking weird and out there creatures. Friends All of his customers, his family, and his hometown. Enemies No one really. Aspirations Dwar hopes to one day become the greatest monster hunting chef ever to exist. He wishes to dine on every magical and non magical beast out there! His ultimate goal is to make the greatest monster meal! Category:Old Lore